All Grown Up: Way Of The Blade
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Peter awakens from a deep sleep and must discover what has become of the world, which has been ruined over time.
1. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 16th 2312"_

 _"Open your eyes, Peter. It's time to wake up."_ a voice ordered softly.

Peter's eyes slowly opened as he stared at a dull gray ceiling. He laid there waiting for his lethargy to wear off before sitting up, wincing as his neck popped from sleeping without a pillow. He scanned the area he was in and noticed that he was in some sort of cave. Red arterial lines pulsated on the walls and dark purple lights crawled towards the very center of the cave. Dark purple lights twisted around a large structure above a lowered tablet that he was resting on, releasing tiny particles of violet light.

 _"Where am I? And where's everyone else?"_ Peter wondered.

He got up off the tablet and noticed a set of stairs leading out of the cave nearby. He ran up the stairs, and when he emerged from the cave, he appeared to be overlooking a massive forest. The trees of the forest were all gray and lifeless, with not a leaf in sight. The ground was dry and cracked, and it appeared gray with the gloom of the sky being cast around. It was one of the most desolate places he had ever seen. Looking for a reason as to why it was so dark, Peter scanned the sky, but he found no source of light, only dark gray clouds. He then suddenly had a flashback.

 _A reddish twilight sky, with a forest of dark green and brown trees, and green grass. A group of toddlers getting lost in the forest and a group of adults desperately looking for them._

 _"There's no way this is that same forest. It feels so dead. What happened?"_ Peter wondered in disbelief.

In the far distance, a certain once sacred blade, now rusted over and cracked across it's brilliant dark red-and-gold blade as it awaited it's master once more, weakly gleamed before falling dull again.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Peter made his way through the forest and entered Modesto, which was in ruins. Most of the buildings that were left standing in the town were on the verge of collapsing, smoke rose from the ground, debris and rubble was everywhere, and Peter was the only one in sight. As he stood where he was, looking around, his thoughts were interrupted when a bright searchlight shined on him. Peter shielded his eyes away as a helicopter, which was the source of the light, flew in and a bunch of armored soldiers came out with blasters in their hands.

"You there! Place your hands in the air and drop your weapon! I repeat, hands in the air and drop your weapon!" the soldier ordered.

Peter started to do as he was told, but as he did, he stopped and went to reach for Erebus, only to find that it wasn't there. The soldiers raised their blasters and were ready to close in on Peter, but before they could, an arrow shot in front of them. The soldiers stopped and looked up to see a figure standing on the rooftop of one of the buildings.

"On the roof! Get a light on him!" the first soldier shouted.

"Fire! Open fire!" a second soldier shouted.

The blasters shot away at the figure, but he jumped off the roof and sped off behind some destroyed cars. The soldiers chased after him, and they thought the figure hid in one of the cars and shot at it repeatedly.

"Did we get him?" the head soldier asked.

But before they could think, a kick in the face was delivered to him from the trunk of the car, and the figure jumped out and dodged more shots before using a bow to attack the soldiers. Peter gasped recognizing the fighting tactic of the figure.

"Robin Hood?" Peter asked in confusion.

As the figure managed to beat the soldiers, they retreated to the helicopter and tried to shoot him down from there, but the figure dodged the shots and fired three explosive arrows at the helicopter, causing it the spin out of control and crash onto the ground. With the fighting over, the figure turned around to see Peter, who smiled widely upon seeing him.

"Robin! Boy, am I glad to see you." Peter said.

But his smile faded when he saw that Robin Hood looked different. He was slightly taller and looked older, his clothing was torn a bit, and his hat had a tear in it.

"So... it's really you. You came back." Robin Hood said.

Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Robin, what happened to you?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Your the one who's got some questions to answer. Where the heck have you been all these years?" Robin Hood asked angrily.

"All these years?" Peter asked, confused.

"You've been gone for over three hundred years, Peter." Robin Hood replied.

Peter's eyes widened.

"Three hundred years? It can't be!" Peter asked.

"Can be and is. We thought you were dead. How the heck could you just abandon us like that?" Robin Hood asked angrily.

Peter shook his head.

"I didn't! I'd never abandon you guys! One minute, I was in my castle, and then I woke up here. I don't know how." Peter replied.

Robin Hood closed his eyes and sighed.

"So, the king with a big brain finally doesn't know the answers. Who would have guessed? But we can't talk here. Come on!" Robin Hood said.

The fox started running off and Peter followed him.

 _"Serve the Nightmare King. He is your lord and master. Serve the Nightmare King and live."_ the Horned King's voice was heard in an echo.

Eventually, Peter and Robin Hood came upon a giant gate. Robin Hood entered in a code and the gate opened.

"Robin, where are we going?" Peter asked.

"I'm taking you to the others." Robin Hood replied.

Peter frowned.

"Are Shang and Jack there?" Peter asked.

Robin Hood gave a disgusted look to him.

"Are you kidding? They aren't with anybody anymore." Robin Hood replied.

He then ran in and Peter, more curious then ever, followed him. Then, the Horned King's voice was heard again in another echo.

 _"Beware what you do. The Nightmare King is watching, always watching."_ the Horned King said.

Peter and Robin Hood left Modesto.

"Robin, where are the other Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters?" Peter asked.

"You mean the ones that survived? They are forced to work twelve hours in the Nightmare King's labor camps. No one's allowed out at night." Robin Hood replied.

"Who's the Nightmare King?" Peter asked.

"A dangerous ghost defeated back in 2109." Robin Hood replied.

He then came to a halt, and Peter stopped running behind him.

"What happened between Shang and Jack?" Peter asked.

Robin Hood was silent for a moment.

"Well... let's just say they got into a big fight a long time ago. When you never came back, Peter, everything... just fell apart. Without you, it just didn't work. I guess we needed a brilliant kingly swordsman like you around." Robin Hood replied.

"I don't wish to ask this, Robin, but... who didn't survive?" Peter asked sadly.

Robin Hood's head lowered and he closed his eyes.

"Well, first, Tommy, Dil, Captain Salazar, Melody, Frair Tuck, Jimmy, and Elliott the Dragon died in our first raid against the Nightmare King. Then it got worse. The second time, we lost Lil, Angelica, all of the Sugar Rush racers, Jafar, McLeach, Adam, Mulan, Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Dusty Crophopper, Hans, and King Louie." Robin Hood replied.

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he let Robin Hood go on.

"The third time, Phil died trying to avenge Lil. Then, Nick, Judy, Marlin, Dory, Charlotte La Bouff, Dr. Facilier, Lotso, Mike, Sulley, Carl Fredricksen, Danny, SpongeBob, and Eugene Krabs got killed as well. The rest got captured and taken to the Nightmare King's labor camps as his surviving prisoners. The rest of the Rugrats too, but their long dead by now." Robin Hood explained.

"Wait, what about... Kimi?" Peter asked.

Robin Hood turned and pointed to a grave.

"She's over there." Robin Hood replied.

Peter walked over to the grave and read it.

 _Kimi Watanabe-Finster_

 _1999-2013_

 _Beloved friend and daughter. She will never be forgotten._

"No. Kimi is... no!" Peter whispered.

He kneeled in front of the grave and banged his fists on the ground.

"If I recall correctly, you guys used to come here to the park back in the day. It's not the safest place, but it's where she wanted to be buried." Robin Hood said with a sympathetic look on his face.

Peter looked up at Robin Hood.

"How?" Peter asked.

"Many years after you vanished, Kimi gave up her life protecting the rest of us." Robin Hood replied.

Peter stood up.

"I can't believe this place. It's all so horrible." Peter said in shock and despair.

Robin Hood sighed.

"You'll get used to it. Besides, what can you do? It's the way it is." Robin Hood said.

Peter scowled.

"It's not the way it was! I know I can no longer change the past, but that doesn't mean there's no way to change the present!" Peter said.

Robin gasped and had a feeling perhaps... Peter could be their last hope.


	3. Allies

**Chapter 3: Allies**

"We have to face the Nightmare King and take him down!" Peter said.

Robin Hood looked away.

"We've tried... too many times." Robin Hood said.

"We're going to try again, Robin." Peter said, determination in his voice.

"Do you have a plan, Peter?" Robin Hood asked.

Pete placed a hand on Robin Hood's shoulder.

"I'm working on it. But we're going to need the other Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters, including Shang and Jack." Peter replied.

"That's a tall order, Peter, but I think I know someone who can help." Robin Hood said.

* * *

Later, at a poorly built warehouse, the remaining Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters were gathered up in a group. Eliza Thornberry, who now had a bandanna on her forehead, handed some files over to Chip, who looked older.

"Chip, take these to Yensid and Chernabog. Their commandos will have to destroy that fuel dump before it get's moved on Friday." Eliza ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chip said.

He ran off and did what he was told, and once he came back, he heard Robin Hood's voice.

"Hey, Eliza, Chip, look what the cat dragged in!" Robin Hood called out.

Eliza and Chip gasped after seeing Peter.

"Eliza? Chip?" Peter asked.

Eliza and Chip embraced him.

"Peter, you came back! Kimi always said you would. Gaston, too." Eliza said.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... where is Gaston?" Peter asked.

Robin Hood lowered his head, as Eliza and Chip released Peter and had sad looks. Peter then looked up and saw the same portrait of Gaston from the French Village's tavern on a wall. That's when he realized that Gaston had also been killed in the raids against the Nightmare King.

"Peter, you've returned!" a robotic voice cried.

It belonged to Auto the rogue autopilot artificial intelligence, who exhibited signs of degradation but was still operative. Peter smiled, but then he looked up at Gaston's portrait and frowned.

"He... he died for me, Peter. At the time, the Horned King betrayed us and almost killed me, but Gaston took the hit. I lost him just as I lost the rest of my family." Eliza explained with melancholy in her voice.

Peter turned to Eliza.

"Eliza, there's got to be a way to end all of this. Can you get Shang and Jack to meet me?" Peter asked.

Eliza nodded.

"I can try." Eliza replied.


	4. Grudges

**Chapter 4: Grudges**

At the Pickles household, which had been taken over by the Nightmare King and converted into a superfortress, an elderly but still strongly built Horned King entered the Nightmare King's throne room, with the evil ghost floating in midair.

"My lord, I bring you some news." the Horned King said as he bowed before the Nightmare King.

"Speak, Horned King." the Nightmare King ordered.

"Our troops were involved in a skirmish near the old Java Lava building. Censors have identified the attacker. It is Peter Zindow, King of The Confederacy." the Horned King announced.

The Nightmare King smirked.

"So, the prodigal king has returned. Excellent. I want Peter's head brought before me with or without his body!" the Nightmare King said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shang and Jack Sparrow arrived at the heroes base. Shang's outfit had tears in it and looked worn-out, and he had a noticeable gash on the side of his head. And Jack Sparrow looked the same, except his left eye was gone, so he was wearing an eyepatch. They turned around to see each other and gasped.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Shang asked, rudely and annoyed.

"Shang. Eliza and Chip never said anything about you being here." Jack Sparrow replied.

"Oh, what's the matter, Jack? Might I remind you how you made us abandon Mulan when she needed us most?" Shang asked as he pointed his sword at Jack Sparrow's neck.

Jack Sparrow pushed Shang's sword away.

"It's what she wanted, Shang! To save us! If we went back there, we all could have been killed!" Jack Sparrow replied.

"We could have saved her!" Shang shouted.

"You know we couldn't! She was gone!" Jack Sparrow yelled.

Shang growled and pushed the Pirate away.

"No, your wrong!" Shang shouted.

Jack Sparrow was now mad.

"Alright, Shang, I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" Jack Sparrow said.

But before the former General and Pirate could battle, two punches were delivered to each of them. They got up and stared in shock at who it was.

"Shang, Jack. We need to talk." Peter said as helped the two men up.

"Peter? No way!" Shang shouted in disbelief.

"Peter, your back! I don't believe it!" Jack Sparrow said, overjoyed.

Robin Hood, Eliza, Chip, and Auto then came in.

"Believe it, guys. Gray king here wants to go up against the Nightmare King." Robin Hood said.

Shang sighed.

"We already tried, Peter. How do you think we lost the others?" Shang asked.

"The Nightmare King's palace is surrounded by an army of soldiers specially trained to fight all of us. You can't even get inside to fight him." Jack Sparrow explained.

"Even if you could, you couldn't beat him. He's just too powerful. It's impossible." Auto said.

Peter became angry.

"I don't know what happened to you, guys, but the friends I knew believed nothing was ever hopeless! Please! We can do this!" Peter said.

He placed his hands on Shang and Jack Sparrow's shoulders. The two men smiled and then shook hands, calling off their grudges. Peter, Robin Hood, Eliza, and Chip smiled at that, while Auto just looked on in happiness, since he didn't have a mouth.

"Alright, Peter, we'll do it one more time. But, please, tell me we have a fighting chance." Shang said.

"I've been working on a plan. Do you guys still have the Galactic Federation Ship?" Peter asked.

"Yes, we do. But it hasn't been operational in years." Chip replied.

"Then get it running. Also, I'm going to need Erebus, wherever that is." Peter said.

Eliza frowned.

"Yeah, about that." Eliza said.


End file.
